toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Border Guards of East Valreșia
The Border Guards are a paramilitary law enforcement agency in East Valreșia primarily tasked with guarding the border with West Valreșia and preventing East Valreșians from leaving the country illegally. During wartime it also serves as the first line of defence against invading forces. History Write the first section of your page here. Inner Valreșian Border Structure *Border Command North **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Training Regiment **Training Regiment **Helicopter Flight **Pioneer Company **Security Company **Staff and Supply Battalion **Music band *Border Command Centre **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Training Regiment **Training Regiment **Border Crossing Point Regiment **Artillery Regiment **NBC Defence Company **Amphibious Pioneer Company **Repair Company **Car Transport Company **Chemical Defence Company **News Company **News Workshop **Music band *Border Command South **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Frontier Troops Regiment **Training Regiment **Training Regiment **Helicopter Flight **Pioneer Company **Security Company **Staff and Supply Battalion **Music band *Coastal Border Command **Frontier Ship Detachment **Frontier Ship Detachment **Frontier Ship Detachment **Frontier Battalion **Frontier Battalion **Frontier Battalion **Training Regiment **Independent Frontier Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company **Mobile Technical Observation Company *Frontier Mobile Strategic Reserve **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade *Security Brigade *Security Brigade Each Frontier Battalion of the Coastal Border Command is arranged as follows: *Frontier Battalion **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Stationary Technical Observation Train **Stationary Technical Observation Train **Frontier Company **Frontier Boat Group (16 boats) **Frontier Boat Group East Valreșian Border Guards brigades are armed in very much the same way as regular motor rifle brigades. The Security Brigades are lightly armed but possess heavy infantry weapons such as machine guns and rocket launchers. They also make use of German and Czech dogs, primarily for tracking. The Valreșian People's Navy operates several Type 062 Shanghai II class gunboats on behalf of the Border Guards to serve as riverine patrol vessels, with 600 sailors being assigned to the task. Equipment Firearms *'Pistols' **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **Tokarev TT-33 semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) *'Submachine guns' **PPSh-41 submachine gun (Soviet Union) *'Carbines and bolt-action rifles' **Mosin–Nagant Model 1944 Carbine bolt-action carbine (Soviet Union) **SKS semi-automatic carbine (Soviet Union) *'Assault rifles' **AK-47 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) *'Machine guns' **Degtyaryov RP-46 light machine gun (Soviet Union) **DShK heavy-machine gun (Soviet Union) **PKM general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPD light machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPK light machine gun (Soviet Union) **SG-43 Goryunov medium machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Anti-tank weapons' **RPG-2 recoilless rifle (Soviet Union) **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-18 disposable light anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) Armoured vehicles Utility and logistics vehicles Artillery Vessels Aircraft Category:Valreșia Category:Military of the Valreșias Category:Law enforcement